


I Know This Place

by TheDinosaurNerd



Category: Il buono il brutto il cattivo | The Good The Bad and The Ugly (1966)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDinosaurNerd/pseuds/TheDinosaurNerd
Summary: After a long time spent wandering aimlessly, the Man with No Name finds himself in a place that seems very familiar.





	I Know This Place

He’s not sure how long he’s been walking, or where he’s going. The desert is hot, sweltering, and he wonders how much longer until he finds something of interest.

He passes through some old ruins. The place seems vaguely familiar, but he’d seen so many towns destroyed by the war that it could be anything. There’s an old abandoned cannon, which almost brings back some memories that he can’t quite place. He lights a cigar and keeps walking.

It’s not until he sees the rows of graves that it hits him.

_I know this place._

He walks between the graves, between the wooden crosses shoddily nailed together. It’s nostalgic, in a strange sense. Finally, he reaches the stone courtyard at the center of it all.

( _$200,000 is a lot of money. We’re gonna have to earn it._ )

He walks around the stone circle a few times, trying to remember the places where the trio had stood.

He comes to a ditch at the edge of the courtyard. It looks like a grave, dug a long time ago and long since buried, not by a person but by the elements. There is a skeleton in the pit, half buried in the dirt. The soil has filled its ribcage, but the skull is clear. There lies a tattered hat in the pit, as well as an old gun. There is a hole in the cheek of the skull.

“Hello, Angel Eyes. It’s been a while.”

The skeleton doesn’t respond, unsurprisingly.

“Y’know, I always wanted to put a bullet right between your eyes. Looks like I was off by a few inches.”

He pulls his own gun out of its holster and aims it at the skull. The gunshot echoes around the otherwise silent cemetery. The skull remains for a moment, a large hole in the center of the skull between the eyes, before it crumbles into dust. He holsters the gun.

“Goodbye, Angel Eyes. I’ll see you in hell.”

He turns and begins to walk away, but not before casting a glance at an old tree at the edge of the courtyard. A rope still hangs from one of the branches. Beneath it are the graves marked _ARCH STANTON_ and _UNKNOWN_.

( _It’s no joke. It’s a rope, Tuco. I want you to stand up there and put your head in that noose._ )

The man chuckles at the sight.

“I suppose some things never change.”

He walks away, leaving the rows of graves behind.

( _Hey Blondie! You know what you are?! Just a dirty son of a-_ )

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
